


[娜星] post breakup story

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: pjs第一人称，并不是post breakup story考试压力太大产生的，本意是想写疯批美人来着，现在好像写了个无头无脑的分手 (?) 小故事确实是based on true story
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Kudos: 5





	[娜星] post breakup story

渽民哥，是温柔的人也好，是疯子也罢，都只是渽民哥。

如此炽热地爱着志晟的渽民哥。

·

和渽民哥分手了。

倒也不是因为什么大事，纯粹是觉得累了，所以很干脆地跑开了。

我们吵架的时候，从来都不是声撕力竭的样子，只是在一次次沉默中循环着无解的争吵。地点通常是在餐桌上，他一言不发地坐在桌子的另一边，抬着那双无机质却多情的眼睛盯着我，露出部分眼白，总是让我想起某种在黑暗中吐着信子准备捕捉猎物的蛇。这种时候我一般会安静地坐着，脑子里一片空白，仅仅是保持着坐姿就已经耗费了我大半的精力，剩下的也不足以支撑我再做过多的思考。一旦从那种害怕的情绪里挣脱出来，我会开始假模假式地挤出几滴眼泪。毕竟我从小就擅长这个。挤出眼泪之后再变本加厉地哭的更凶一点，要咬着下唇不能发出声音，低下头隐忍地颤抖着。渽民哥就会收起那副疯子般的样子，叹气之后凑到我身边用手指抹掉我的眼泪。

当然了，如果渽民哥给我擦眼泪的时候如果能再轻一点就好了。

我还记得东赫哥之前和我说，你知道吧志晟，这世界上分三种人。我当时也有点喝高了，就对着正要用烈酒瓶子对嘴吹的东赫哥摇了摇头。东赫哥仰着灌了一口继续说道，我也不知道你看上罗渽民这个狗崽子啥了，他属于精神和行为都不太正常的类型，是疯子啊，疯子。我还想多问两句，结果东赫哥把手一撒，少半瓶烈酒全洒在了我的裤子上，他直接一闭眼睡了过去。这回好了，我看李东赫脑子也不太正常，害我给他男朋友打电话来接他的时候，还得拜托人家帮我带条裤子，差点儿跳进黄河也洗不清。

后来我想了想，东赫哥这个跟渽民哥从小穿一条裤子长大的发小，说的也没什么毛病。

不过我观察到的渽民哥，是个很好的人，也是一个很好的男朋友。他很温柔，笑起来的时候像是被喂了一勺蜂蜜，浓密粘稠地通过喉管，在嘴里留下了甜腻的味道。

他会把我们一起养的那只仓鼠捧在手心，伸出一只手指轻柔地从头顶顺到尾巴尖，嘴里说着什么 “哎呀小仓鼠也像我们志晟一样可爱呢”；也会叫我一起去看那只仓鼠吃饭，把颊囊都塞得满满的，然后两只小爪子捧着饲料啃得正香。那个时候的渽民哥看起来也像只小动物，脸上锋利的线条似乎都融化了，只留下些舒展开来的暖意。我凑上去亲亲他，然后渽民哥会捧着我的脸，从额头开始落下轻柔的吻。

渽民哥是那种到现在也让我觉得很神奇的AB型 — 兴致高昂的时候连家里最普通的玻璃杯都能被渽民哥夸奖，说做的很漂亮，装水装的很棒。如果真的在他耗尽电量的时候凑过去，他也只是揉一揉我的头发，露出一个疲惫的笑容，嗓音也沉了下去，懒洋洋地跟我说 “我们志晟是个乖宝宝对不对，先自己待会儿好不好? ”

啊，差点儿忘了，分手。

平常会抱怨走的路好长，等待时间好久，真的很累的人，是我。也算不上讨厌吧，渽民哥应该会觉得有些扫兴，明明是两个人一起出来玩，结果我却一直是这样。于是渽民哥问我要不要去公园散步的时候，像是不在意般提了一句，志晟不会抱怨吧，今天走的可能会比较多。他既然都提了，那我肯定就不会做。

嗯，然后各位应该明白的吧，通常说这种话的人，都会最终做出这样的事情。我还挺期待的来着，因为渽民哥在网上查到说会有food truck，说是可以买好吃的，有很多有意思的餐馆应该都会来。

结果渽民哥好像又陷入了自己的情绪里，那种颓废又阴暗的感觉，好像是全世界的乌云都飘到了渽民哥上空，感觉他每走一步都能印出一个湿乎乎的脚印。各位应该看过哈尔的移动城堡吧，对，就像哈尔陷入情绪那样，从体内蔓延出来无数胶状的，有点泛着光泽的绿色的物质。会让我有些不知所措，可是又没法在这里跟渽民哥哭一鼻子，也不想强行让渽民哥兴奋起来。

所以变成了，渽民哥在我前面一点的位置走，我在后面跟着他，悄悄观察着渽民哥的一小部分侧脸，连公园是什么样，究竟有没有想吃的food truck都没有仔细看。

然后我的心里突然产生了某种扭曲的想法：跑开，就这么转身跑开，不要和渽民哥说话，也不要接渽民哥的电话，看看多久渽民哥才会找到我。

于是我就这么做了。

所以更准确点说，我并没有和渽民哥分手，是我单方面地跑开了。

因为不懂渽民哥。

我就这么跑开当然是我的不对，可是明明渽民哥是提出要出来玩的人诶，他居然一直这样冷着脸吓唬我，他难道没看到路过我们的人都悄悄地往两边让了让吗？

其实转身的时候我就已经后悔了。既然我都这么做了，在被渽民哥抓住之前不如索性痛痛快快地跑开好了。本来想在公园里转转的，可是想到渽民哥可能会很难找到我，就掏出手机准备搜一下怎么走回家。

今年的冬天并没有那么冷，都已经11月份了，温度还是在十度左右。

我想起了渽民哥冬天总是冰凉的指尖，没了我渽民哥还有可以暖手的东西吗？再怎么说还是我的手比较好用吧，可以把渽民哥的手包起来，从指间到手腕都会暖暖的。啊，当然了，渽民哥的手也没那么小，不过真的很可爱，果然还是我的手太大了吧... 

比起全把渽民哥的手包起来，我更喜欢把自己的手指塞进渽民哥的指间，一丝缝隙都不留，仿佛植物盘根错节的根系，又仿佛我们生来便是这样，唯一分开我们的方式只有不管不顾地切开后两败俱伤。

快走到家的时候，渽民哥还是没给我打电话。天空已经开始变暗了，原本就多云的天气更是给黑暗拢上了一层模糊的灰色，不远处的路灯撒出一小片暖黄色的光，好像家里门厅的灯。

渽民哥，渽民哥，渽民哥，渽民哥。

为什么不给志晟打电话呢？难道是真的生志晟的气了吗？跑开真的不是因为不爱渽民哥了，是真的不知道除了流眼泪以外，还有什么能让渽民哥从那种状态里走出来，所以胆怯地逃跑了。

我是不是很没用啊渽民哥，明明哭泣也不是在哄渽民哥，只是让渽民哥短暂地逃离一下现实，真的哭起来还要靠渽民哥哄我才能停止。

哇，居然下雪了，不需要这么应景吧，我的心里也在下雪诶。

我为什么要用看不懂渽民哥这种蹩脚的理由逃走，我好想渽民哥，好想缩在渽民哥的怀里，好想和渽民哥做爱，好想闻着渽民哥的味道入睡。而不是像现在这样，像一只落单的小狗，蹲在冷冰冰的路灯旁边，呆呆地望着大片大片的雪花落在地上转瞬即逝。

既然已经跑开了，还是要想出来怎么哄渽民哥再回去吧，总不能这次也用哭来解决问题了。

可是怎么才能让渽民哥开开心心的呢？总不能总让渽民哥像呼噜仓鼠一样揉我的头发吧，我好像除了头顶以外也没什么毛茸茸的地方了... 

要不然我给渽民哥做顿饭吧？啊... 渽民哥倒是说过我干什么都可以，就是一定要离厨房远一点，如果渽民哥不在就永远不要进厨房... 嗯，好吧，下一个。

总不能直接脱光了躺在床上让渽民哥随便做吧？这算什么哄人方式... 

或者直接和渽民哥谈谈呢？可是还是要先让渽民哥心情好起来才行吧？

哇，我居然想不出来什么能让渽民哥高兴的方法，会不会是因为我还不够了解渽民哥呢？

大衣兜里的手机震了震，看到是渽民哥的电话便急忙按了接听键。

渽民哥什么都没有说，对面安静地好像根本没有人存在一般，我瘪了瘪嘴，觉得委屈极了。一说话才意识到自己声音哑的不行，就又赌气闭上了嘴，吸了吸根本不存在的鼻涕。

我听到了渽民哥的叹气声，呼吸打在麦克风上，沉甸甸地传到我的耳朵里。渽民哥跟我说回头，于是我转过头，看到了站在我身后不远处的渽民哥。路灯下的渽民哥仿佛被渡上了一层金色的柔光，大衣上落了些雪花，星星点点的，又在他深色的大衣上慢慢融化消失不见。我看到渽民哥的嘴巴动了动，听筒里传过来的声音是 “还没思考完吗志晟? ”

我摇了摇头，又点了点头，和渽民哥说了 “我好笨噢渽民哥，这辈子估计都想不清楚了” 之后摁掉电话把手机揣进口袋里，撑着路灯站了起来，甩了甩像针扎般疼痛着的腿，跌跌撞撞地跑进了渽民哥正向我敞开的怀抱。

“不过会从现在起开始好好了解哥的。”

  
  


The End.


End file.
